


Bippity Boppity Boo!

by Chooboozle



Series: Happily Ever After [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Chooboozle's Fairy Tale AU, Licking, M/M, Rimming, Stepfather!Ryan, cinderella!Ray, fairy tale AU, fairygodfather!Geoff, just putting that there just in case, prince!Dan, slight non-con, stepbrother love, stepbrother!Gavin, stepbrother!Michael, turns into dub-con, underage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a troubled family with a jealous father who just wanted nothing more than all the love of his boys for <em>himself</em>. Because of this, Ray feel utterly used by his brothers (despite how much he loves it) and neglected enough to where he runs to the ball all by himself with the help of his trusted Fairy God Father! </p><p>There are many spindles of love in this web, but only midnight will make or break the deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to xanzs who gave me this prompt request!! (Ooh suggestion maybe a cindeRAYlla one? but instead of a wicked stepmother and 2 ugly stepsisters we get Hot stepdad ryan and hot step brothers michael and gavin? haha BDSM ish with Ray meeting his Prince Dan, and fairy godfather geoff huehuhue)
> 
> You are amazing and I love you.
> 
> Also special thanks to my lovely B, [Emono](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono) fpr helping me out with ideas for this fic and outlines. Thanks to her, this will be a multi chaptered fic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Got a suggestion? Prompt? Love my fairy tale AU and want more? Just more in general?  
> [it would make me so happy to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)

* * *

 

It was thundering outside along with the lonely howls of the wind against the windows of the house. The sounds echoed as the house was empty and dark. It was late and Gavin had already turned in for the hour but Michael was just as wide awake as he could be sipping from a half empty cup of cheap liquor. He was plagued with anger, fist still clench tight on the table as if holding on for dear life.

 

It was dark in the room around him; his father being the one who would never have any source of light around except for the natural sunlight. The ginger enjoyed it like this at night because of the fact that he would get away with anything if needed. He wasn’t a spoiled boy or even a troubled one, but he always had to keep his vigilant whenever his father was around and he was with his brother.

 

It had happened again. Just over an hour ago, he was in Gavin’s arms, sipping softly on lips as if they were fragile petals that spoiled him with sweetness. The way he felt the younger Brit move against him as they were on the bed together was just as intoxicating as the liquor if not _more_. It was a curse the way that he could be blessed with such a magnificent and gorgeous brother and be taunted with the fact that he was not allowed to kiss him rightfully.

 

It had been like this ever since Gavin entered the fray. It was way back when Ryan had found a lovely woman by the name of Beth. They had married after she had Michael, her husband leaving her for a life of his own. They grew close together, always sharing kisses at the most darkest times and just having the boys in their arms. He was found all alone on the side of the road in a basket filled with roses and blankets. She came home so happy with the baby Gavin in her arms with Michael in Ryan's. The Brit was a perfect addition to their little family and Michael  _adored_ him all while believing he was his real brother. 

 

She died of a nasty bird flu when Michael was only seven and Gavin was only four. Ryan mourned for her death, but it soon dissipated until he just had the remaining love of his boys. 

  
  
Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Michael and Gavin were always together on a new adventure whether it be hunting, playing hide and seek in the woods, and even cooking dinner for their father when he came home from labor. They were the best of friends believing they were brothers, always trying to get the most attention of their father.

 

When they were becoming older, their hands would barely be off of each other. Even when they just stood still, listening to a rant from their father, Michael’s arms would be lazily hung around the low, wide frame of Gavin’s waist. He would be smiling happily, resting his head on the Brit’s shoulders until they would meet in a slow, lingered kiss speaking soft loving words in each other’s ears one their father was gone from yelling at both of them.

 

Once, Ryan caught them roughly in their early teen years. They were in the yard together, lying on the grass to soak up the warm sun and just have a chance to get out of their notoriously dim house. Gavin slid onto Michael, casually swinging his legs over so that he could settle on the ginger comfortably. He spoke shortly, speaking with an accent thick with love and affection before they kissed with lidded eyes. He tasted of a light and elegant mint and cherry, most likely due to all of the berry and fruit picking they did only hours earlier. Michael loved it, even flicking out his tongue ignorantly just to feel the Brit licking back. Inquisitive fingers were already beginning to grab about the hems of each other’s tattered pants, not even knowing surely what they wanted to do. They were young, caught up in the bliss of each other’s warmth.

 

 _“Michael! Gavin!”_ he remembered his father’s sharp tone that shattered his comfort. They were ripped away from each other, Haywood grabbing the younger boy’s shoulders and pulling him off of Michael The ginger type Lad remembers the lashing he received all while Gavin watched with eyes filled with tears and hands trying to cover his eyes from seeing his beloved brother get whipped.

 

That was long ago – years, in fact. That’s when they learned that they couldn’t become close enough like fiancés or husbands and wives. They continued to be close, but they would always mind where they were, especially in front of father. They wouldn’t even look each other’s way whenever Haywood was around in fear that they would be accused of trying to defile each other again.

 

Behind closed doors, they managed to share hidden kisses that would last only split-seconds and make the older son curse in discontent of how Gavin always pulls away from his touch.

 

_“Let me, won’t you, Gavin? Don’t you remember me, boi? Don’t you remember my love for you?”_

Every single time their hands would just get curious enough to try and brush downward, Gavin would have to be the one to remind them of who they are and what their relationship is between each other.

 

_“N-not so hard, Michael, my boi. We-we’re not spouses, we’re family.”_

And that’s when Michael couldn’t handle it anymore. He lost control and stormed out in anger, wanting to curse his father for bringing up a child as enticing at Gavin. He didn’t understand how he could feel such a connection with the Brit and yet they are related by blood. He heard the sobs of the Brit reverberating from the stairs and it only hurt Michael’s heart more. It made him want to run away knowing that he’s met his love and yet he wasn’t capable of ever showing such love for him.

 

_“But I love you. Don’t you understand? We were meant to be together like this, brother or not.”_

_“Father would be disgusted with us.”_

Michael grumbled, tossing away the glass cup to purposely shatter it against the wall. Not only did his rage continue, but his mind was now swimming and he wasn’t even able to focus properly. Everything was just as fuzzy and muffled as the distant thunder from outside. The storm was beginning to subside.

 

The sound of the smashing glass rung through his head and he regret ever throwing the cup, mostly because he had to clean it up now. He got up to try and get a small broom and dustpan that laid in the corner until he noticed the small tapping of boots that began to come towards him. “Father?” he asked, clearing his throat.

 

“Why did you do that?” he heard his father responding back to him. He walked into the room, eyes wide and frantic to make sure that whatever was broken wasn’t too expensive or rare. When he realized it was only a measly glass, he sighed and bent down to pick up the broom and dustpan. “Jesus, boy. Learn how to control yourself whenever you’re drunk. You have quite a temper, don’t you?” He came closer, long, blood red robe dancing around his ankles with each step that he took. He held up a single candle, one that shocked Michael because it was one he never seen before. 

 

Michael snatched the sweeping items and caused Haywood to _snarl_ , popping the boy against his head. “Don’t hit me!” Michael defended. “Can’t you see I’m already in pain?!”

 

“For what? Here you are cleaning up bits and pieces from my floor – a mess you’ve created. You’re already drunk and foolish so how in heaven are you in pain? You’re a selfish boy, you know that?” Ryan had a crooked frown that showed teeth, as if threatening to bite.

 

“Selfish! I’ve only wanted one thing in life,” Michael exclaimed, sweeping up the pieces of glass. “And you’ve refused me it since that day.”

 

The father opened his mouth as if he were going to say something back, but he shut it and looked at his son with wide orbs. He didn’t say a word the whole time that Michael took to get up from the floor and toss the pieces of rubble in the bin.

 

“You don’t even want to remember it, do you?” Michael hissed, rolling his eyes when he started to come back towards his father. “We did nothing wrong and still haven’t to this day.

 

“Michael,” Ryan pursed his lips. He started to try and lay a comforting hand on the son’s shoulder, but it was tossed off as the Lad moved away in frustration. “Michael, listen to me!”

 

“You just don’t want me to know how to love, do you?” Anger was beginning to boil over and it was clear on his reddening face. “You could never keep those whores between your legs or in your bed and so you take it out on us. Let me have him, dammit!”

 

He felt the wind knock out of him along with a blunt _pain_ striking his face. The forced completely took him down and he landed on the floor in a teary-eyed mess from how the punch was so close to his eye. He held his cheek, laying on the floor and trying not to get up. There was already a slight swelling from the affected area.

 

Above him, the father growled running his fingers through his fists to pop his bones, as if to try and intimidate the son as best as he could. Between them was silence with the only exception of the ragged breathing of the eldest and a wet snivel from the boy.

 

“I have every right to hit you. I’m totally unsympathetic.” Ryan scoffed, kicking at the flaps of his robe so that they wouldn’t be in his way as he walked around the ginger’s downed body. Michael flinched and gasped at the small droplets of hot wax that happened to drip into his fingers. “You dare call me some sort of pervert who only loved his wives for the way they treated him in bed? You certainly are selfish and _rude_.”

 

Michael whimpered, beginning to pick himself from the ground before he felt a familiar, soft hand beginning to try and help him up by the arm. He tensed up in Haywood’s touch, but allowed himself to be helped up to his feet until he could stand sturdily.

 

“F-forgive me, father,” Michael muttered insincerely. “I-I’ve been tempted…”

 

Ryan sighed, patting the boy on the shoulder before looking him deep in the eyes. He adjusted the candle on his other hand, causing a flicker of light that left them in the total darkness for only a second. Michael shouldn’t have been scared, but as of late he’s realized he should be more careful with the way he presents himself in front of his father. Both of them – Alpha blood.

 

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Haywood groaned, thumb beginning to press into Michael’s clavicle. He always did then when Michael was in trouble, just to tell the boy to not leave or something along the lines of that. “The way he presents himself and sways those hips back and forth so smooth between each step, tell me he is because you know damn well that –”

 

“He’s _sumptuous,_ father,” Michael whimpered from shock, bringing a hand up to his face again. It was just a reflex; it was to cradle his broken-skin and bruised cheek along with protecting it from another strike that could’ve came from the confession. “He’s wonderful, alluring, skillful, witty, and just plain beautiful. I’m not afraid to tell you that, father. I don’t care if he is my brother or not, I love him like a _mate._ ”

 

Their eyes met in silence, Ryan’s accented in guilt and anxiousness.

 

“T-then go to him,” he spoke softly, beginning to walk in the other direction. He set the candle down on a nearby countertop. “I permit you.”

 

Michael had a lip quivering, trying to come after his father in a haste. “F-father, I know it’s wrong and that we’re brothers, but –”

 

“Stop.”

 

Michael obeyed, standing firm in place from where he was. He still continued to look at Ryan before the father turned towards him. There was sleep in his eyes along with dark circles of weariness and defeat. He motioned Michael forward, inching in his finger like a newborn training pup.

 

“Come close, boy. I have to finally tell you the truth.”

 

“Y-yes, father?”

 

Michael leaned in, allowing his father to kiss his lips before his cheek. In a low, hushed whisper he said, “I’ve been lying to my beautiful, gorgeous boys for far too long, now. You’re both grown adults. As much as I’ve wanted both of you to have charitable and fertile wives, I’ve finally realized that that is not the life that was meant for you.”

 

“F-father,” Michael gasped in a shiver before he felt Haywood kiss his lips again. It was _warm_ and affectionate, something that Michael has never felt physically with his father before.

 

“D-don’t call me that anymore, little boy,” Haywood shuddered, petals of his lips brushing past Michael’s as spoke. I-I am not your father anymore, but I am your friend.”

 

Michael wasn’t able to understand, heart beginning to race from what his father – or rather _James_ or Ryan was talking about. He felt the man’s hands coming up to his face to cupped them gently, minding the harsh and swollen bruise on his cheek. Ryan finally came in close, whispering airily against Michael’s ear the truth.

 

Once the words were said, Michael ripped away from his father and ran upstairs.

 

 

~*~

 

 

Gavin was still awake with a wet pillow under his cheek. He laid with opened eyes staring blankly at the wall with wet, trembling lips. He was still heartbroken and he wanted to curse himself for ever letting his boy run off and it being _his_ fault. He wanted to go downstairs to comfort him, but he was possibly already in bed and so he didn’t even make an effort.

 

He winced whenever he heard a small break of glass and even sat up frantically when he heard a solid _thud_ against the ground, but he was too startled and scared to try and intervene. He felt awful; he truly wanted to know what was going on downstairs, but for the life of him he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

 

Once he heard a calm, he laid back down trying to prepare to go to sleep but it was useless.

 

And then, he heard frantic stomping up the stairs.

 

“Boi?” he asked himself, sitting up once again and looking at the door. His eyes had completely adjusted to the darkness, staring at the knob of the door and just _waiting_ to see if it would turn. The light under the crack on the bottom helped, but it still made his heart jump whenever there was the _click_ of the door being flown opened.

 

“Gavin!” Michael shouted as he stormed in, not even thinking to see if the Brit was sound asleep or not. Gavin was frightened, physically jumping up in reaction and tightening the covers around him.

 

“M-Michael!”

 

The ginger flew to the bed, landing hard on his knees whenever they dug harsh enough to even feel the start of the box spring. He grabbed Gavin by the wrists, not explaining before he pulled them harshly and forced the Brit to into a hard, heated kiss.

 

Tongue already was eagerly trying to slip through and the Brit pulled back, whimpering in a daze from the sudden head rush of excitement that hit him.

 

“Gavin,” Michael calmed in a slight slur from the buzz that still tingled through his head. He whispered an apology before helping the Brit lay back down. He began to peel off the covers, trying to make his movements as calm and collected as possible despite all of the joy that made his hands tremble. “Gavvy! I have good news.”

 

“M-Michael, I want to apologize,” Gavin muttered, seeming to not hear what the ginger Lad just said. “I-I’m sorry about earlier, I –boi, your cheek!”

 

 

“I’m fine, Gavin, I promise,” Michael said. “I’m not a fucking baby, I can handle being hit.” He leaned down to kiss at the Brit once again, sliding in easily to where the younger fell in comfortably. It warmed him over like a hot bath and he closed his eyes. It was mild – tender. Gavin easily fell into it and allowed himself to let Michael kiss him. There was a sad and guilty pang in his heart for letting his brother do this, and _enjoying_ it so much to where he began to lap his tongue back, fingers sliding into the curls of Michael’s hair

 

They exchange a small harmony of moans between each other’s lips before Gavin had to finally pull away for air. When he turned his head, he gasped sharply when he felt a new, heated sensation of his boi’s soft tongue on the skin of his neck.

 

“M-my– _brother,_ no,” he whined. His fingers tightened, beginning to pull against Michael in an attempt to get him off, but it was no use. He soon felt _teeth_ beginning to pinch. “Micoo!”

 

Michael’s breath was heavy against his ear when he lifted off. He kissed at the Brit’s arch before whispering low, “I’ve been denied for too long.”

 

Gavin choked on his reply when he felt a palm cupping around his package, fingers _perfectly_ fondling his balls to try and encourage him to harden. The thing the Brit hated about it the most what the fact that it was working. His hips curiously rutting up in the air, toes curling from the new sensation.

 

“M-Micoo, no we can’t be doing this. What about father --?”

 

“He’s not our fucking ‘father’ anymore,” Michael interrupted with a grin that nipped at the very tip of Gavin’s lobe. The younger yipped highly, mouth opening in awe at the truth.

 

_Not our father anymore?_

 

“B-boi – ah!” Gavin was now in constant motion, hips now excitingly beginning to bounce up from the attention on his cock. Michael’s hand now curled around his clothed member along with teeth and lips attacking his neck, sucking and biting in a desperate attempt to mark him. It _captured_ Gavin, eyes rolling back in pleasure as he allowed his boy to continue. “Y-yes, oh my God, yes. I’ve waited so long, my boi.”

 

“I have as well,” the ginger replied, hand turning Gavin’s face back over so he could afford to steal another kiss from him. Gavin tried to pull away, but Michael’s hands prevented him. “No, listen to me!”

 

“Micoo, we can’t be doing this,” Gavin huffed. “It’s wrong, please don’t do this to me…It’s _incest.”_

“No it isn’t!” Michael pleaded against him, hand tightening only slightly and making the Brit give a high squeal. The older shuddered at the noise, praising himself for actually being able to make his boy make such a feminine moan. “Gavin, we’re not brothers,” he sighed, laying his head into the crook of Gavin’s neck. He felt the muscles tensing up under him so tight to where it felt like the band of a drum.

 

“W-what, Micoo?”

 

“It’s the truth,” Michael sighed, pecking his lips against the warm skin of the Brit’s neck. “Our father – _Ryan_ , Ryan told me of how he found you in a basket. You were an orphan.”

 

He felt the lax muscle of Gavin’s jaw on his cheek and whispered a small apology before he placed another loving kiss on the Brit’s skin. “A-an orphan,” Gavin stated.

 

“But Gavin,” Michael hummed, hand still massaging at the Brit’s package, still loving how hard it was even though they were on a heartfelt subject. “I don’t want you to be sad, boi. I want us to love like we should have been doing throughout these years.”

 

The younger twitched underneath him, pulling his face over to meet Michael’s. He was the one to close the gap this time, mouth opened slightly just to let their tongues dance. It reminded him of when they were both young’uns, trying to experimentally share the attraction they felt with each other. Michael still tasted of the same pomegranate – so sweet yet tangy.

 

Michael soothed out a sigh through his nose; it sounded more like relief than anything. He allowed their movements to grow more leisure and comforting, even as he tried to coax the Brit’s hard member out of his underwear which the Brit wouldn’t allow with every slap of Michael’s hand. The ginger finally had to release fingers and he even made a small, disappointed growl whenever they pulled apart from the kiss.

 

“Let me, please, my boi,” he begged, finally rolling off the rest of the covers and pushing them to the floor. He tried to get closer, actually move on top of Gavin to where their chests began to press together and not only laying haphazardly across his body. “If I can’t have anything else, please just allow me this,” his voice trailed off into a slight gasp when their hardnesses just happened to bump together when Michael settled down.

 

Gavin choked out a squawk, locking his knees so that he wouldn’t just immediately begin thrusting and rutting up against his Michael’s cock and the air. When he felt the heat however, he couldn’t control himself and he clasped onto Michael’s shirt with tight fingers, having his way with rutting up against his boi.

 

“M-Micoo, _God._ I’ve waited so long, I can’t handle myself…I’m sorry, I’m just a damn dog.”

 

Michael purred against his tongue before flicking it out to playfully dab at the Brit’s nose. “My little pup eager for cock. All this time, we’ve been lied to about being brothers, forbidden to touch or kiss, but now –” Michael shoved down the front of his loose pants with a trembling hand. He was blushing at his sudden boldness, but the look in Gavin’s eyes was all he needed for approval.

 

“Micoo, you hound, you,” the Brit giggled. He took his hand and touched at the ginger, smiling wide when he heard the long sigh that strained through Michael’s nose.

 

Michael’s cock was smooth with a curve that Gavin’s never seen before. It made him grow curious as well as just a bit physically bothered when he adjusted his own cock.

 

“You look so good, boi,” Gavin complimented, hand now wrapping around entirely. He gave a couple of experimental strokes, tingling deep when he heard a high, soft mewl come from his usual tough and rugged Michael. The ginger fell into the rhythm, body beginning to move to try and fuck Gavin’s hand which just grew tighter with excitement. “G- _God_ ,” the younger licked his lips, screwing his eyes shut and looking away when he felt a fat bead of precum running down his thumb.

 

He still felt so dirty for having Michael in his hand like this. The sudden, shocking news and discovering that Michael wasn’t really his brother was honestly the most _comforting_ thing he could have ever heard. They were _perfect_ like this, he realized; no matter how bad he felt about touching Michael or letting the Lad fuck into his hand as if it were his whore, Gavin couldn’t have been happier with how perfect they are together.

 

“G-Gavin,” Michael chuckled breathlessly. He saw the Brit staring out into space with hypnotized eyes. “Won’t you have me, my boi?”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Gavin spoke without hesitation, snapping back into reality from Michael’s voice. He didn’t even realized that his whole time, his hand had been aimlessly rubbing at his cock. His shorts were already dampened by arousal and he blushed in slight embarrassment when Michael pulled up Gavin’s thighs, planting him on his back with Michael deep between his legs.

 

“I’ve always dreamed of properly claiming you with my cock,” Michael spoke in a low hush, hands trying to find permission to pull down Gavin’s clothes by patting at his sides. Gavin squawked bashfully, trying to kick them off as quickly as he could. Once he was able to, his cock sprung up proud in the air with Gavin’s hand immediately around it to give it a couple relieving tugs. Michael chirped happily before spitting a soft curse. “You’re fucking _gorgeous_ , my beautiful bird. Thin cock so pretty and wet from how excited you are.”

 

“I-I’ve always dreamt of this, too,” Gavin confessed as well. He took his free hand and reached up to pull Michael down and slam them in a heated, awkward kiss. It made Michael’s cock visibly twitch in interest. He’s never seen his boy so _wanting_ with a beautiful, hard cock that laid between two perfect, opened legs. He took a curious, dashing stare at the Brit’s ass before running a hand through the cleft.

 

“You’re hot. Are you fertile, my boi?” Michael grinned cheekily at his joke. There was a slight bit of slick on the outside of the Brit’s rim but when the ginger pressed in an index finger, Gavin was _soaked_. Both of them made surprised noises at the sensations. Michael’s cock was now _weeping_ , thirsty from the promising feel of a soaked, tight hole. “God _damn_ it.”

 

There was a furious blush on the Brit’s face and he tried to fold his knees in to cover himself, but Michael wouldn’t allow it.

 

“I want to see my beautiful bird,” Michael reassured, leaning close. He purposely leaned in to allow his cock to press up against Gavin’s rim, making the Brit gasp. “Hush, boi. I just want to feel how warm you are…”

 

Gavin obeyed, biting his lips shut to silence any noises. It wasn’t the fact that he was frightened or fearful in anyway, but he was just _noisy_ – overzealous and greedy with a clenching hole already trying to squeeze around the blunt, wet tip of Michael’s cock whenever he did start moving.

 

The rutting was a _torture_ for Gavin. The lazy and happy smile that his boi carried seemed to mock the Brit.

 

“You’re _teasing_ me,” Gavin gritted. “I thought you wanted to show your love that you’ve been holding back.”

 

Michael’s grin shrunk to just a smirk. “Impatient little doggy,” he mumbled to himself before he planted his hands on Gavin’s hips. “Why don’t you bark for me when I fuck that wet, little hole of yours?”

 

The Brit shuddered, appalled to ever hear his familiar Michael say that. How _virgin_ he felt. The way Michael was holding his frame so possessively, cock already kissing against his rim just _waiting_ for permission. Gavin just whined, nodding frantically all trying to even push against the Lad’s cock from how _longing_ he was.

 

“P-please, Micoo. You can’t just leave me like this, can you?”

 

Michael hummed happily, pressing in until he felt the tight _clamp_ of wet, virgin walls squeezing him. He cooed, eyes fluttering back at the new sensation. _Never_ had he ever had his cock spoiled so suddenly like this and he demanded _more_. With a slight growl, he pressed in fully until he heard the long squeal coming from his Gavin who was blushing madly. Despite how much his body screamed for him to continue, he allowed Gavin to relax and adjust around him while he purred in content.

 

“I’ve never seen such a beautiful sight,” he boasted, chuckling soft when he felt shallow bounces from Gavin below him. “My boi, my _mate_ having to take the time to just be filled with my cock.”

 

Gavin slurred a couple of incoherent words before he began to try and bounce again, forcing himself against Michaels hips. All the while, he was squeezing as tightly as he could, body just desperate enough to plead for Michael to not leave. “I-I’m… _ooh_ –”

 

Michael sighed in bliss, fingers coming down to try and open up the rounds of Gavin’s cheeks just to get a better view. He heard the unapproving squawk of his boy before he shushed him quiet. “Don’t be bashful with me. I won’t tolerate it for a second” the ginger grunted, hands spreading apart Gavin’s knees to leave him completely opened and vulnerable for any and every eye to see if possible. Michael saw the slide of slick against his cock, making it wet along with a perfect, pink rim clenching around his length every single time he would begin to pull out. “You’d milk me dry wouldn’t you? _Won’t_ you?”

 

Gavin moaned, Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed thick from the words. His hand around his cock was now tight and moving fast to try and match the increasing speed of Michael’s thrusts. “Y-yes!” he shouted. He was no longer chewing on his lip and so heavy breaths and sounds were now shamelessly seeping from his lips. “Yes, Michael. I’ve been so anxious for you. I wouldn’t be satisfied with only one load of cream.”

 

Michael’s nails bit into Gavin’s hips in response to the words. He was just _dreaming_ of it: being able to fuck his boi until he would just be dripping with warm white. They would hold each other afterwards and pray for life in the form of a new infant. He was encouraged, speeding up his movements until he felt a gush of slick coating his cock along with a cry in the air.

 

“Yes, Micoo – _oh!_ Just-just like that.”

 

 

~*~

 

 

Ryan pretended to not hear it. He walked down the halls of the house in such a leisurely manner with one hand behind his back and the other holding the candle stick. He always did this every night when the boy’s would turn in for bed: make sure there were no bandits or anyone dangerous that could come in at night. Although his fighting days are past him, the father keeps a sword nearby that he can easily get to if there were any intruder. He even promised his boys that he would kill in order for them to remain safe.

 

What was back when they were still so little and unknowing. Back when Gavin would purposely try and kiss Ryan’s hand tenderly every time that he would read them a story to fall asleep or even heat up a batch of warm milk.

 

And now, he was pretending to not hear the echoing of moans from his boys’ room. They sounded like Gavin’s; it _had_ to be Gavin’s from the way there would to pitchy crows and woos. There were even some intelligible words and so Ryan knew for sure who it was.

 

“They’re _defiling_ each other, my tender and lusty Lads,” the father sighed while he began to try and walk towards the door. Throughout the years, the stepfather always had approving eyes for his boys and loving the attention that they always gave him. He tried to convince himself that he was not in love and he even tried to lie about it by telling Michael and Gavin that they were brothers.

 

He walked up the hall, towards the boys’ room. The noises, now even a sound or two from his Michael, just grew louder and louder with each step he took. His heart was racing; he _had_ to see what was happening.

Without making a sound, he put out the flame on the candle and gently set it off to the side before he began to close in on the door. He didn’t want to be spotted for the fear that he would never live it down as the step-father who spies on his half-sons while they fuck hungrily. He made sure his steps were slow and paced.

 

He rounded the corner, seeing the door just _slightly_ opened, possibly from the excited, heated ginger who ran up here in a flurry. He ducked down when he heard a little shrill gasp coming from the Brit and he dithered with a low groan.

 

“I’d never thought I’d live long enough to hear those sweet noises…” he told himself, even feeling a slight red beginning to play his cheeks. He felt a shock of hot blood trailing down straight to his cock and he quickly ran a hand through his groin to ease it. He should not be reacting this way, but he huffed in defeat, leaning against the wall and letting his hand take action, rubbing on his hardening cock.

 

 _“You don’t belong to anyone’s bed but mine… Hear me, little slag?”_ he heard Michael moan into the air with a replying mewl coming from the Brit. It made Ryan grow _weak_ , now slumping and treating the wall as if it were his only support. He wanted to go closer, he wanted to _see_ and not just hear. He hated the fact that he held himself to a level of fatherly innocence with these boys because, if he could be honest, all he wanted to do was have their little lips around his cock, licking it as if it were a lolly.

 

“Little slag,” Ryan repeated with a chuckle, hand only tightening around when he felt the tingle of precum beginning to dribble from his tip. He hitched a groan, not wanting to reveal himself so easily, as if he would compared to the whorish squeals coming from Gavin with each slapping thrust. He scooted closer, careful to not be seen through the slight opening of the door. Whenever he passed he did happen to see a faint, blurred image of Gavin’s legs spread opened in the air with Michael in between as close as he could. “Intimate little Lads,” he smiled.

 

Right there, he was able to get a good view of Gavin’s raptured face with closed eyes. The way Michael was going and the way Gavin was _taking_ it – Ryan couldn’t help but remember how he raised these boys on his own and yet here he was watching gladly while they fucked like horny pups. Michael was beginning to give off soft whimpers, head tilted back with a fiery mess of curls being scattered all.

 

 _If only it were me between those legs._ Ryan moaned through his nose, cock now out in the air with his hand palming it flatly. He was already so close, member straining and leaking proudly of thick arousal. _I’d make him scream louder. He’d call me Daddy while swallowing my seed while Michael would lick him open for me to nab at later on in the day when I felt like it._

He began to move his hand faster, paying the most attention to the little dip towards the bell end of his cock, the most sensitive area. He closed his eyes and dreamt of kind, soft lips wrapped around his cock to give it the attention it deserves. It made him sigh out both his boys’ names while he continued to jerk lazily.

He heard shrill gasps from the room along with Gavin crying out, “oh, Micoo!” before he heard a wet, slick _pop_ and a squealing Brit making fragments of the words. Ryan wanted to look even more, but as soon as he saw the first splash of white that jutted from the Brit’s abandoned cock, he forced himself to look away. He could just imagine the _writhing_ from how many squeaks the bed was making.

 

He quickly wrapped around his hand and _squeezed_ , gasping lightly when he felt just how close he was from seeing Gavin becoming so undone so quickly. He bucked up into his hand, gritting out quiet a quiet “no”. If he were to make a mess on the floor and his boys seeing it, he’d never live it down.

 

_What if they would lick it clean for me?_

 

Ryan bit a knuckle when he heard Michael’s evil laugher coupled with a content sigh. “My messy Gavin. Cumming all over the bed – Gah, it’s _everywhere_.”

 

“N-no it isn’t!” he heard Gavin protest in a broken voice, but there was a guilty babbling noise.

 

 _Cute Lad trying to pout and defend himself_ , Ryan grinned, getting to his feet. He had to try and press his hardness back into his pants. There was a small dizzy spell that he experienced before he brushed himself off and decided that he’s had all he needed in order to finish himself up in his bedroom.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Months had passed and Gavin has never been seen without Michael around his arms since then. At first, Ryan was glad that the two were just happy to be in each other’s hold, but he has realized how much they’ve _neglected_ his love since then. They were acting like a bunch of teenage boys locking themselves into their room until they heard the ring of dinner to snag some food just to go back and seclude themselves again with adoring kisses.

 

Ryan soon became almost intolerable about it. It wasn’t the fact that he was disgusting in anyway (he loved to see his boys trying to suckle on each other’s lips) but he was outright _jealous_. Always seeing his boys having someone to kiss and not _him_.

 

He’d always complain of how they should be lavishing _him_ with such love.

 

 

~*~

 

 

“A request?” Ryan tilted his head in curiosity at the guard before he crumpled up the paper. “Since when do I owe the community?”

 

“You owe nothing, Haywood,” the guard explained, sticking his hand out to retrieve the now crumpled document. With a weary roll of his eyes, he opened the paper back up and began to recite, “it has come to our attention that this boy is in need of a home.”

 

Ryan placed his attention on the carriage behind the guard to see just that; a little boy – could be no more than the age of 16 – was sitting on the front kicking his legs with a frown on his face. The guard sighed, shrugging his shoulders before beginning to talk to Ryan again.

 

“His mother was dragging him across the land and she seemed to drop dead on our borders. The young Lad didn’t leave her body, but he was trying to flag us down when he saw us. He just refused to leave.”

 

“Odd,” Ryan continued to look at the boy, inspecting him of every detail, or at least what he could from with the distance between them.

 

The boy was a light tan with a round, doll face. His hair was a neat dark black with messy bangs that flared in each and every direction. He was wearing glasses that looked in desperate need of replacement or repair. He even seemed to show signs of growing facial hair, but it was nothing more than short stubble.

 

Ryan pursed his lips, trying to look back towards Pattillo, the guard. “Why are you telling me all of this, Jack?”

 

That’s when Jack continued to read, “We ask of you kindly, Sir Haywood, that you would watch over this child as you are one of the wealthiest in the land and are capable of providing for a growing adult.”

 

“Take care of him?! He’s practically a grown dame by now!” Ryan didn’t mean to erupt and so he huffed out a breath to silence himself from the sudden outburst. He felt a blush creeping up on him whenever he tried to just snag a glance at the young boy. The Lad honestly looked so lush and it made Ryan grow bashful in his stance.

 

Jack had cleared his throat and finally put the document away, trying to recover from the loud shouting. “I understand and I agree. But my order of Prince Daniel, we must take in any new comer into our land with opened arms. We request you do the same.”

 

Ryan pursed his lips before drawing his breath _low_ just so the boy wouldn’t hear. “I already have two selfish Lads in my bushel, I don’t need a third. He’d be strutting around like a damn tramp with those thighs of his.”

 

“ _Haywood_ ,” Jack coughed, lips gaping in shock. The father only rolled his eyes.

 

“You know it’s true!”

 

“I don’t try and rake over boy’s thighs with my eyes,” the guard hissed through his teeth. He knocked Ryan in the chest before spitting, “well no one else will take him so at least you show _some_ interest. He’s all yours.”

 

Ryan’s eyes widened and he was just about to grab Jack’s arm to stop him. “I haven’t even bore my consent!”

 

Jack turned back around and gave Ryan a frown. “If you’re so concerned about him ‘sturutting around like a damn tramp’, then why don’t you make him bare some real labor? I’m sure a boy his age is good for work around the house. Not ‘strutting’.” Jack continued forward, giving a pitchy whistle for Ray to respond to and get off the carriage.

 

Ryan was appalled while watching the boy climb down. He had to avert his eyes away and inhaled deeply.

 

_You’re not a boy yourself, Haywood._

 

The Lad waved to the guard with a smile on his face before he began to skip along towards Ryan. “Is this my new home?” he immediately wondered with a soft voice.

 

Ryan had to stop himself. He almost acted quick, wanting to grab or touch at this new, _beautiful_ boy he’s never seen before. He saw how joyous and bright the grinning Lad’s face was and he couldn’t help but carve his own smile.

 

“Yes it is, little one,” he answered, eyes looked up to see the horse carriage beginning to drive away with heavy trots. He gave the retreating carriage a nasty face before bringing a hand onto Ray’s back to begin to guide him in. “Yes, it is,” he repeated. “You may address me as Ryan.”

 

“Couldn’t I call you my step-father?” the Hispanic Lad asked with tittering eyes. “I’ve never really knew my real father.”

 

Ryan opened the door to the house and led the boy in, his heart feeling like it was about to sink from the ask. “I would like to say so, my boy –”

 

“Ray,” the Lad interrupted. “My name is Ray.”

 

“Ray,” Ryan actually smiled, patting on the boy’s back softly. “My, what a lovely name and face you have.”

 

Ray blushed, digging his face into his shoulder to hide his blushing. He said a bashful “thank you” while Ryan led him up the stairs. They were steep and made Ray was actually beginning to lose breath before they finally reached the second story. The father smiled widely, rounding the familiar corner that lead to his boys’ room. The Hispanic followed blindly, looking all around the walls to see absolutely _nothing_ on the sides except for the original paper. It looked so bland, especially compared to his last home.

 

“It’s dark in here, sir,” he pointed out before they stopped in front of the door. It was wide and big with the most beautiful polished wood on it.

 

Ryan took a couple of knocks to it before stating, “boys, please come out here.”

 

That’s when the teen began to feel uneasy, holding his hands behind his back along with scuffling his feet against the floor. He heard a harsh curse word coming from behind the door and it honestly startled him to where he visibly jumped.

 

“What is it?” the same voice came again and this time, there was a low _click_ of the door opening.  Behind it, there was a shirtless man with red hair. He was wearing black pants (much to both Ray’s and Ryan’s relief) but the Hispanic still looked at the floor with shy eyes and a blushing face.

 

Ryan pushed Ray closer towards the man and Michael made an audible gasp.

 

“Well, look at that,” he commented, mostly to himself. It was low and barely even hearable to others, but Ray surely heard it. “Come ‘ere, Gavvy!”

 

Ryan cleared his throat. “Michael,” he began, “this is the newest member of our family.”

 

The ginger’s eyes lit up with surprise and he grinned. “Really, now? What’s your name?”

 

“Ray,” the boy answered, hands still tight together behind his back. He felt the pang of anxiousness beginning to hurt his chest, especially when he saw yet another shirtless man coming forth.

 

“Who’s that here, Micoo?” Gavin wondered, eyes completely fixated on the new boy.

 

“He’s your new step-brother,” Ryan smiled, noting how jumpy his original boys’ eyes were already. “His name is Ray, Gavin, and he’s going to be living with us from now on.”

 

“He’s a lovely chap, isn’t he?” Gavin asked, mostly whispering into Michael’s ear. The latter nodded, beginning to open the door completely, as if to invite.

 

“Will he be sleeping with us?”

 

“Unfortunately, no,” the father answered, taking a hold of Ray’s shoulder. “He will be sleeping downstairs in the guest room. He’s going to help out around the house, aren’t you boy?”

 

Ray darted his head up towards Ryan. His orbs were wet with nervousness and it almost _pained_ Ryan to see them. The frail-looking Lad actually seemed to be hurt and there was a slight temptation of Ryan just picking him up and leaving with him, but he dismissed it.

 

“Yes, sir,” Ray smiled, but not as brightly as he did before. Ryan felt him beginning to lean into his touch and he took a look at both Michael and Gavin before they both were beginning to walk away.

 

The held famished gazes at the boy and it only made the father smile in happiness.

 

_I knew he’d catch their eyes with his cute body._

~*~

 

 

“I’m not allowed outside?!” Ray nearly screeched when he heard Ryan say that. He had wanted to go out with Michael and Gavin and hunt with them or just try to becoming closer, but Ryan refused.

 

“It’s too dangerous out in the world. Little teen like you can easily get snatched up and stolen,” the father explained, looking out the window. He saw both Michael and Gavin beginning to run together, pulling out their arrows and playfully hitting each other with them. He couldn’t help but growl at the thought of how, if Ray were out there, they would be all over him and spreading open his legs in interest of what he would taste like in between. “Boys like you would just be a distraction.”

 

Ray raised his eye brows in puzzlement. “A-a distraction?”

 

Ryan stepped away from the window and gave Ray a small smile. “Yes, my dear. A distraction. Now, here,” he tossed a scrubber towards the boy who caught it with ease. “I’d love for you to clean this spot on the rug. It must be some spilt wine or something.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Ray obeyed, voice still dragging on the confusion of the father’s earlier statement. He skipped out of the room and went to the kitchen to grab a bucket of water.

 

Ryan’s eyes grew lidded with content, his attention still caught outside to look at his boys who were now beginning to go off into the forest. His lips curled into a smile that even showed off his canines.

 

_They’re away. Perfect._


	2. The Siren of the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray has done his very best to maintain his new life with the Haywoods, however it is getting more and more difficult. He isn't understanding what his father means when he says that he is too fragile for this world and that this world would snatch him up before he can even think about it. Later on in the night, the father is proven otherwise; not for better, but for worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been so busy with school as well as dealing with issues of my own. For whoever is still sticking around with me, you are amazing and I appreciate you so much. *hugs you all* Especially to my B. Without you, I probably would have given up by now, honestly. You are a saint and I love you <3 
> 
> So here it is, finally! I hope that this will be updated more along with all of my other fics. All of my other fics in progress, especially Jail, will be worked on during the summer. So remember: **Welcome to Jail is NOT dead!** I have so many ideas for it and it will be _so_ great. Stick around! 
> 
> [Ask me here](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask) of what you want to see. Especially for Jailfic ideas!!
> 
> Thank you so much to Emono, my sweetest B, for helping me with this fic. She really cut this jewel and made it shine. She even added some lovely juicy parts of her own <3 Thank you so much.

* * *

 

Ray was on all fours, making good use of the scrubber as he tried his best to wash out the stain that had been pasted onto the rug for probably weeks now. It was hard and crusty and made the boy scrunch up his face from how hard it was to get it from the floor.

 

His back was turned from the door so he did not have the chance to notice the father of the house standing there, leaning heavily against the frame with a musing smile as he looked over the boy. He remained silent, twirling one of the ties that fell from his burgundy robe in leisure as he watched Ray as if he were entertainment.

 

The father hummed a soft tune in his own head, inaudible to the world around him, especially so that the little boy-maid wouldn’t hear. In all honesty, Ryan didn’t really want label little Ray as a “maid”, and yet he didn’t want to think of him as anything different, either. Ray was something else to him, something that struck him so deep the moment he laid eyes on him. The Lad was no less than gorgeous, by far; it wouldn’t take a second for a bandit to snatch him up in their clutches and sully him past the point of return.

 

 _He’s as flawless as a glass rose…_ Ryan raised an eyebrow, continuing to scour his eyes all over the boy who now began to lean forward which both hands on the scrubber now. He was arching his back to a certain degree each time he would move forward, flexing folded legs and showing off the major curves of his thighs with a fat mound of flesh resting on his heels; an ass that was _too_ good to belong to a boy his age.

 

_Might actually have an ass fatter than Gavin’s…_

 

His clothes were tattered, but the boy, himself, was clean. Ryan made sure he got to wash almost as soon as he got in the door that first day, just before dinner. He noted that he would have to give the boy new clothes, but nothing that would complement his busty figure or show off any of those curves that threatened to poke out from in between the shirt and pants. Perhaps maiden gowns, or even a cheap smock would suit nicely. Ryan had never had to try and buy for a boy his type: all womanly and meant for holding. He was used to strapping, young men that chased around each other’s asses.

 

He saw the boy beginning to turn around and that’s when he hitched his breath, leaving out of the doorway and down the hall.

 

 

*~*~*

 

 

 

Ray woke up with a jolt from the small chime of the clock. After four weeks, he’s still hasn’t gotten used to getting up so early. Again, he jumped out of the bed to perform his daily routine of making breakfast and making sure the house was shining before everyone else wakes up.

 

He didn’t mind going it, even if the work was tedious; he was mostly bothered by just how quiet and lonely it was around the house despite the three others that lived there. He’d tried to interact with both Michael and Gavin, however it seemed that the step Father would never let him. There would always be an excuse of why he couldn’t play or hunt with them ranging from “They’ve fallen sick,” “They already left to hunt,” and “Not today. They’re in bed playing.”

 

Ray sniveled from the thought, hating the fact that he was lonely. He’s even tried making friends with the step-father, however it always ended up with him going away at some point during their conversations without even saying a word.

 

The Lad began to heat the pot of water to make the tea as well as get the oven ready to rise the bread. For a moment, it reminded him of what life used to be like with his mother, cooking with her and preparing meals for their family before it was broken. It didn’t get him down, but he wished that maybe one of the boys could join him instead of sleep.

 

All in all, however, Ray didn't have any means of complaining while staying there. The other step-brothers seemed nice whenever he did happen to catch a glimpse of them as well as the step-father being full of such nice words whenever Ray put on one of the spare outfits that are actually meant for the young maids. They were comfortable, and they were much better than running around naked while his other clothes were being washed. The busts were little tight with the skirts torn short, but he made sure he was covered whenever he did have to crawl down on his knees.

 

He was only fearful of when the step-father, Ryan, got angry. He’d seen him a bit frazzled before because of Michael and Gavin’s disobedience, but never fully angry. He never wanted to see that, and he cursed slightly under his breath when he spilled over a bucket of water that he forgot to take back the night before.

 

“Dammit,” he hissed, frantically searching for a rag.

 

*~*

 

 

Michael leaned against the post, eyes soft and lidded as he looked down sleepily in reaction of the noises from his younger step-brother. This was the fifth time Ray had woken him up from a light, uncomfortable sleep. At first, it wasn’t so bad, but now the eldest Lad was starting to feel the effects from the sudden lack of sleep and he’d grown irritable.

 

 

He stared at Ray with a slanted frown on his face, with eyes that were lazy and tired staring solely at the boy’s ass. As much as the Hispanic irked him and his sleep, he still couldn’t deny himself that Ray was one of the most beautiful and lush boys he’s ever seen. The way his thighs rounded out when he was sitting on folded knees along. White mounds of underwear peaked pasted the short skirt and Michael hitched his breath before picking himself up from the post to go back to their bedroom.

 

At the end of the hall when he looks up, he saw Gavin standing there at the door with his hands rubbing at the corner of his eyes. He wore no shirt, only baggy drawers. Michael pursed his lips and began to walk towards his boi at a slow and even pace.

 

“Gavin,” he stated in a low whisper. “Did he wake you too?”

 

“Missed my love’s warmth,” the Brit answered before stretching his arms over his head. He showed the slight bulge in his muscles when they flexed. “Spying on him again, are you?”

 

“Fuck you,” Michael slightly spat before he just pulled Gavin’s chin to close in for a kiss. Gavin gave a slight moan against it before he slipped tongue against the older’s lips.

 

“I know you can’t help it,” Gavin spoke slowly when they parted, hands coming onto Michael’s shoulders. Michael followed suit, except that he placed his hands on the Brit’s hips. “He is sweet.”

 

“I ought’a smack him for keeping me up.”

 

“Knock it off, will you? Father would kill you.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes before letting go of Gavin and coming close to the door. “I can fight him, drunk even.”

 

Gavin said nothing more before following Michael into the door and shutting it behind him. It was only almost an hour left before it was time to eat breakfast.

 

 

*~*

 

 

Ray’s stomach growled loudly as he smelled the breakfast that he had made. He served sunny side up eggs with toast, jam, some pork, and freshly heated coffee. He was happy with all of the work that he already got accomplished this morning, and so he rewarded himself with his own little plate of food, making sure he didn’t take a big bulk so that the others could eat their fill.

 

He learned the night before that Father had fallen into a little sickness. He was showing signs of improvement, but the symptoms were not that terrible to begin with; Ray would have to carry his breakfast to his bedroom. Michael and Gavin were also probably not coming down for breakfast either as Ray didn’t even hear their bedroom door opening.

 

After scarfing down what he had, he began to balance the other plates on his arms and beginning to carry them up the stairs with him. He made sure he was careful; his mother always made sure that he had the precision of a lady just in case if he were to be courted by a nice gentleman. He always practiced balancing various things on his head or his arms as he walked, making sure he was a graceful as he could be.

 

When he reached the top of the stairs, he began to immediately go to Michael and Gavin’s door, laying the food on a nearby counter and knocking on the door before he went away. Pretty soon, there was a slow creak of the opening door and the food was snatched by whoever on the other side.

 

The last plate he had, he carried to their Father – Ryan. Ray had made an extra special tea that his mother taught him to make whenever there was someone who was sick. Add a teaspoon of honey and a dash of cream and sugar. He hoped that Ryan would enjoy it and he hated that he was sick. Ray had given Ryan the most food out of all of them, just out of respect and also due to the fact that he was ill, in hopes it would help him recover sooner.

 

With every step he took to get closer, there were shots of chills running down his spine. There was something that weighed on his mind that he’s been wanting to ask. It has always been his dream, ever since his mother put the idea in his mind that he would one day go to the Prince Daniel’s ball in his castle. Anyone who was dressed appropriately could attend, and it always made Ray upset that he never had the proper clothes to wear in order to go to the ball. Ever since he came into this family, the hope of actually attending was beginning to swell considering that he was now in an upper class family and he was already wearing a dress, even if it was a torn maiden one.

 

He was so nervous to ask that he almost spilled the tea by running into the door when trying to open it. “S-sir,” he stuttered, preparing to come in.

 

“Ray,” he could hear the soft, whispered voice of the sick father. “Come here.”

 

The boy obeyed, beginning to walk towards the bed with the plate of food and the cup of hot tea. With the small gesture that Ryan gave, he sat them on the counter beside the bed and bowed his head slightly.

 

“Good morning, sir.”

 

“Good morning, Ray,” Ryan replied, looking back at him with sleepy eyes. “Thank you for bringing me breakfast. I honestly was trying to prepare myself in getting up out of bed.”

 

“It’s quite alright. You need your rest and so I just gave the food to you,” he scootched the plate closer and gave a little smile. His heart was still steady racing from the anxiety that he had from wanting to ask the question. It caused his hands to tremble whenever they picked up the cup of tea to try and hand to Ryan.

 

“What ails you, boy?” Ryan asked when he grabbed the cup of hot tea. He gave it a little sip, eyes widening slightly at how _good_ it tasted. He gave a small hum before continuing, “Speak. I want to know.”

 

“It has come to my attention that the Prince is hosting a formal ball at the end of the week,” Ray cleared his throat after it broke from trying to talk as steady as he could. He stood straight, especially when gave him a sideways look while taking another sip of the tea. “W-with your permission, sir –”

 

“No.” Ryan set the tea down on the countertop before grabbing the plate of food.

 

At first, Ray didn’t really understand. The word “no” didn’t process through his mind until a couple of seconds later and that’s when his lip began to wobble in sadness.

 

“N-no?”

 

“Must I repeat myself? I’m ill,” Ryan groaned, beginning to run the fork that he had into the mesh of eggs.

 

There was a heated wave of tears that immediately slid down Ray’s face. He sniffled slightly, causing the father to have his attention back on him.

 

“P-please, Father,” he begged. The word made Ryan hitch his breath so much so that he nearly choked on his food. There was nothing more about the title, but it hit Ryan hard when the boy said it. It was a sweet as sugar and as soft as a rose petal with how delicate his voice was. “I’ll do anything you want me to.”

 

The notion was honestly tempting, but Ryan bit his tongue back from saying anything that would have made the boy run away. He demands to be better than that, no matter what perverted thoughts rolled through his head. Instead, he swallowed hard. “You dare question my decision, petty child?”

 

Ray was grabbing at his skirt with a nervous tick. It made Ryan’s eyes shoot downward for a split second until they were picked back up when he saw the sudden pink flash of underwear that was barely even hidden by the torn skirt. “I-I don’t mean to,” the Lad whimpered.

 

“Of course you don’t mean to, innocent child,” Ryan muttered sarcastically. “You’re glad I even allow you to parade around in that whorish outfit. Michael convinced you to wear that, didn’t he?”

 

Ray blushed, lips pursing tight in reaction to the question. He didn’t know how to answer because it was nothing but truth. He honestly felt a little bashful before Michael reassured him how lovely he looks in the dress. He gave a little sigh before finally answering in a small voice, “Yes”.

 

“We’ll find you some new ones that show less skin. Better yet, why don’t you go and fix them yourself along with all of the other clothes that have been ripped by my step sons. You might as well polish the pots in the kitchen?”

 

Ray sniffled, but nodded. “Yes, father.”

 

 

*~*

 

 

No one came out of their rooms until noon. Ray felt compelled to try and sleep again, but instead he found entertainment from a blade that he found that must have belonged to one of the step brothers considering that it was a hunting knife. Anger channeled through him mildly and he mostly took it out on the wooden wall. Ray attempted to try and throw the hunting knife; he tried to be like Michael or Gavin whenever they’re hunting down their prey, but he was never successful in sticking the blade into the actual wood of his room walls.

 

He was silently thankful for it too, not realizing that he probably would have gotten a nice good beating from the step father if he were to ever catch Ray trying to throw weapons in his house. He went back to sewing the torn clothes again just in time to see Ryan coming down the stairs. He looked a little pale, but it was clear that he was feeling so much better than he was before.

 

“Little Ray,” Ryan greeted when he passed the boy.

 

Ray held his head down low, still trying to work on sewing together the clothes. This time, his pace went a little faster.

 

Ryan had almost stepped outside to go check on his gardens when he stopped himself and turned back to see Ray continuing to work on the clothes. There was a flash of fury that quickly shot through Ryan’s spine, but he held any outburst that he would have had. “Ray,” he stated, more sternly this time.

 

The Lad tensed visibly. “Hello, father,” he gritted out.

 

Ryan sighed slightly, happy that the boy finally answered him, but still felt the resounding anger that almost shot through him. He began to slide back closer to the sewing boy. “What is wrong, boy?”

 

“Nothing,” Ray lied through tight teeth, not ever lifting his eyes up from the patchwork. He was repairing one of the maid’s outfit that was torn the exact same way as the one as he was wearing right now. He determined that one of the boy _must_ have torn the dresses intentionally, purposely shorting the skirt. The realization made Ray’s heart race, especially as the father began to come closer, finally resting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t do that to me,” the step father hummed, thumb beginning to rub up and down the mass of Ray’s shoulder. The boy finally darted his head up, giving a slight gasp when he saw Ryan looking down with lidded and tired eyes. They were an icy blue, as cold as snow and as hard as a rock. “Don’t lie to me. Do you know how disrespectful that is?”

 

“I-I…” Ray trailed off, finding himself staring blankly into Ryan’s eyes, not knowing what to say. He’s never had anyone confront him based on something like this, never his mother nor his father. “I-I apologize, sir.”

 

“You’re not in trouble, _yet_ ,” Ryan huffed slightly, lifting his hand up from Ray’s shoulder before resting it on his own hip. “Ray, there are reasons why I decided that you cannot go to the ball. It isn’t the fact I’m _evil_ or anything.” He began to walk around the room, leaving Ray silence with tight, pursed lips. They both looked at each other again before Ryan continued, “And I do believe that if I were to let you go, the boys would…get a little too rambunctious.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ray placed the partially fixed dress and the needle to the side of him before hopping off of the couch. “I don’t understand.”

 

“I mean that I fear they have a little liking for you,” the father finally answered, almost turning his back to go out the door again. “And I don’t want to give them any ideas. I heard them last night, playing like normal. This time instead of crying for each other, they were crying for you.”

 

Ray was speechless, placing a hand over his loose, gaping mouth in shock. Michael and Gavin, actually liking him? His hand slid down, almost gripping at the waist of his skirt out of sheer nervousness. “I still don’t believe I under—”

 

“I’ve said enough!” Ryan shouted, waving his hand towards Ray as a symbol to wave him off. “Don’t ask anything about it, don’t tell the boys that I allowed you to know that.” The look on his face looked _angry_ and Ray almost shrank back to the couch, tempted to not get up from it again in order to make Ryan happy. “You can’t go to the ball and that’s final. Plus, I don’t even have a dress for you to wear and God knows I can’t afford one.”

 

“B-but, Father,” the boy whimpered, beginning to hold out his hands to plead but before he even had a chance to say anything, the father was out the door. The instant the door closed, his world shattered and tears welded up in his eyes with thick streams. “No…” he whimpered, actually trying to reach toward the door as if Ryan would come back and reconsider. “No, no!”

 

He began to cry with loud with strangled sniffles and he hid his face in his hands to try and cover himself. He felt shameful; he didn’t _deserve_ to go to the ball meant for only the wealthy, higher class in the kingdom, never a dirty, low thing like him.

 

“It isn’t fair!” he wailed, storming out of the room with closed, tight fists barred close. He headed into the den, heated from anger, sadness, and confusion. He didn’t understand what Ryan was talking about and he wanted to so badly. He also wanted to go to the ball and actually see the prince and be _social_ with other people in the kingdom. To think that he would actually have a beau to dance with while the orchestra played, it was absurd and it made him feel like an idiot.

 

He saw Michael already in the den, sitting on a chair as he was waiting for Gavin to come downstairs to accompany him. Ray felt an immediate change of atmosphere between them and when their eyes met, Michael gave a villainous smirk that shook chills down the boy’s spine. He was wanting to say something, but he was cut off from Michael in a split second.

 

“Where’s Daddy?” he tittered, lifting himself up from the chair and straightening his back. He slowly came towards Ray, never looking those lips that folded upward. “You seem frightened.”

 

“I-I’m not,” Ray stood his ground, not understanding why his step brother was suddenly acting so odd. Michael’s hair was slightly tangled and disordered, however it still fell somehow gracefully across his brow. It cast shadows along his eyes and Ray gulped when he saw fierce intentions from the older Lad.

 

“See me, Ray? Look at me,” Michael instructed. He pointed at his eyes that were tinged with the shade of dark brown and even a hint of black. “See how exhausted I am? Go ahead, look at me and tell me how tired I look.”

 

Ray gulped, twiddling his thumbs in nervousness. Most times, he would have trouble actually meeting up with Michael’s eyes and actually having a lock on them, but this was the exception. He couldn’t look away and he couldn’t speak.

 

“I turn into bed late because me and my brother actually provide for this family and hunt for food. You’re just a maid that acts as eye-candy for my father, brother, and I. Why don’t you actually make yourself useful for our family and birth my sweet children?”

 

Ray shut his eyes tenderly with lashes fanning out in twitches just how shocked the boy was from the words. He gritted his teeth, feeling his face turn red with shame and embarrassment that he was thought of nothing more than a birthing mule for his step brothers. Suddenly, the words of his step father were becoming clear and he gave a tiny whimper.

 

“N-no. You can’t talk to me like that,” Ray spoke low, looking up at Michael with his head held low. The instant he said that, he flinched when he saw that his brother’s hand was coming upward. He tensed, preparing to scream out for help or just to make Michael stop, but instead it came out as a small, shallow gasp.

 

Michael prepared his backhand over his shoulder. “I can call you whatever I want, little slut!”

 

“Michael!” The voice of his step father actually sent a cool wave of relief through the younger Lad’s veins. His muscles were tight and frozen and his gaze was unwavering on Michael’s hand that was raised in the air. It never came down to hit, thank God, but it still sent his heart to racing to think about being struck down by his brother. He was thankful for his father suddenly coming back to check up on him, but there was still the anger that boiled down in him from the fact that he still wasn’t allowed to leave

 

Then suddenly, the Lad calmed down and his face had softened. Michael brought his hand back down and tucked it into the waistband of his trousers before taking another look at Ray. “Father’s here to play around, instead,” he told no one in particular. He bowed his head slightly towards their father figure and _that_ is when the boy finally moved and fell back until there was a warm pair of strong arms to catch him. His hushes were _soothing_ and made Ray almost coo in peace while his hand petted through the short locks of black hair.

 

“You hit him, I swear to God you won’t be able to see the light of day for the next week,” the father threatened as he had a tight hand clamped around the boy’s hip. The major curve filled Ryan’s palm beautifully and he stroked his thumb mildly to continue to try and calm the boy. “Just because this boy has a mouth on him doesn’t mean that you need to hit him in order to hear what you want.”

 

“He has a mouth, alright,” Michael gave off a slight, low growl while his eyes landed back on Ray. The smaller Lad has his bottom lip poked out in a pout and it even threatened to wobble from tears that filled his eyes. The sight of the heartbroken Lad actually got to Michael just for a _split_ second before he waved it away with a scoff and walked past them both. “Whatever,” he spat, not even looking back. “Daddy can’t protect the slut for long.”

 

He rounded the corner to try and go up the stairs again to check up on Gavin. He was taking _forever_ to get ready.

 

Both Ray and Ryan with the boy staring solely at the ground to try and hide any falling tears that would have rolled off his cheeks. Ryan pulled him close enough to have his arms around him, pinning his back to his stomach while his face was digging into the boy’s hair. Ray didn’t mind; it actually brought comforting warmth all around him. He's never been held like this before except when his mother would do it after Ray had done something really bad. Never his father, though, or even a father figure. It struck a tone in his heart and he sniffled from fear with the security of Ryan’s arms laced around his body had unraveled.

 

Ray didn’t want to whine or complain how much he wanted to be held again.

 

“I’m sorry,” he stated, still having a protective hand on Ray’s shoulder. “I don’t know what’s gotten into them. I’ll try to talk to them both and see what I can do in order to stop them. I know how they are and when they want something, they’ll take it,” he promised. He was happy to finally have Ray turning back around to actually see him and Ryan groaned when he was reminded with how beautiful the boy actually was in his arms. A soft, flawless, round face with a single tone of a tan shade of skin. His eyes weren’t the usual dark brown eyes that seemed to be void of light; his were actually _glowing_ with radiance and beams with long, fluttering eyelashes to show off his innocence. His figure was still curved so wonderfully well in those tattered clothes and Ryan had to mentally tell himself to hold back and just touch right now with only his hands and nothing else.

 

“Thank you, f-father,” the boy stuttered, leaning close until they could hug properly. He felt as if he were walking outside of their boundaries, but for this moment, he didn’t care. He pursed his lips tight as he clung onto Ryan as if he life dependent on it and that if he were to pull away, he would be attacked.

 

“Please, learn to love my boys. They’re kind and loving when they choose to be.”

 

The Hispanic Lad nodded, lips brushing past the furl of fabric that was on Ryan’s chest. He felt affectionate, but he didn’t want to show that, at least not right now. Instead, he could only afford to smile happily at the father before he was finally let go to rest and do the rest of his chores later on in the night.

 

 

~

 

 

Ray was polishing the lacquer of the wood late that night. He made sure he was absolutely quiet, even if Michael or Gavin were still not back from their hunting. The British step brother actually forgot most of his arrows here, leaving them propped up against the wall in the quiver. Ray made extra sure to not touch them fearing that Gavin would react the same way that Michael does. He still remembers in vivid detail how the eldest step brother’s back hand ready to strike him to the ground. It still frightened him, but for some reason every time that he thought of his step father holding him close and telling them that he would be alright made Ray feel safe and protected. He didn’t fear Michael; he only feared the violence.

 

It was beginning to turn around three in the morning and it was indicated from the chiming of the clock. Ray yawned, wiping some sleep from his tired and lidded eyes and continued to work. He only had one more table and a couple of more chairs to go.

 

And then, a slight click of the door followed by a long, metallic creak. Ray gasped slightly before hopping behind the legs of the chair to hide. He hoped that the darkness along with how exhausted his step brothers should be would allow for them to not see him or pay him any attention.

 

They were both laughing drunkenly; Ray knew this because he always heard the way that both Gavin and Michael would sound when they laughed while drunk. It was loud, obnoxious, but would bring a smile to anyone’s face. It did to Ray, but only slightly. He loved the sound of his step brothers’ laughter.

 

It was only until Michael almost toppled over when he reached the stairs. He got turned around from how dizzy he was and faced the kitchen where the boy was at. Ray gasped, trying to sink low in hopes that Michael wouldn’t see him, but from the way that Michael was already having a barbwire smile made Ray realize that he’s been spotted.

 

“Oh, where’s my little Ray? I hear you,” he sang, grabbing a hold of Gavin’s hand. At first the Brit stood his ground and tried to convince Michael that they should just go onto bed, but then he gave in following Michael. “I promise I won’t hurt you. I just want to wish you a good night’s rest.”

 

Ray was as frozen as a statue and lip bit hard so that he wouldn’t make any noise. He was thinking that he could possibly get away with running past them, bolting up the stairs, and hoping that they were too woozy to try and follow him. He continued to coward in between the legs of the chair, hiding his face in his hands and trembling lightly.

 

Then, he felt the cool air of exposure as the piece of furniture was whisked away swiftly above him. There was a light thud of it falling to the floor, the step brother uncaring of the noise he made with the sight of the trembling boy now before him. There was a tiny complaint from Gavin saying that if they were to cause anymore ruckus, their Father would storm down here, but Michael shrugged it off.

 

Ray finally looked up with big, frightened eyes and planted his hands down into his lap. “H-hello, brothers,” he greeted.

 

The eldest laughed with a roll of his eyes. “See how he tries to welcome us as if we were cherished? If we really were, Gavin, he wouldn’t have been hiding under that chair.”

 

“I agree, boi,” Gavin smirked, placing his hands on his hips. “Trying to con us off as if we are stupid.”

 

“He’s so cute when he think he’s smarter than we are,” Michael tittered, finally grabbing a hold of Ray’s shoulder and forcing him to get up from the floor. “Would you like to see what we do to cute, stupid boy-maids?”

 

Ray shuddered, trying to look towards the base of the stairs as his only means of escape. There was a flashing image that flickered in his mind – an idea of what they really do to boys like him. While recalling all of his father’s words, he gulped and looked down with a heated blush.

 

“Y-you don’t want me,” he simply stated, feeling as if the skirt on him was beginning to shrink in size. He tugged at the bottom of the torn frills, as if hoping to make it longer so that his brothers wouldn’t see his exposed thighs. He should have known better than to have this on, especially since he knew they would be returning from hunting. The thought of them taking him as if he were a piece of meat honestly made him tingle down below, something that he didn’t know if he wanted to truly happen or not.  He’s always wanted to be loved like that: held like a tender bride and being carried away by loving mates, and trying to picture his _step brothers_ being the ones to do that made him give a little, smothered coo.

 

“Don’t _tell_ me what I want,” Michael hissed, grabbing a fist full of Ray’s outfit on his chest. Ray would have yelped if it weren’t for a pair of lips connecting to his own. The kiss was _surprising_ and it took Ray’s breath away with how dominating it was. Michael had a harsh power behind the kiss, nipping at his lush bottom lip lightly before they pulled away with Ray still being held captive by Michael’s hand. “I’m sick of you telling me what to do.”

 

Gavin hushed the eldest and gently pulled the boy away from Michael’s grasp. The look of _shock_ on Ray’s face said it all before there was a tiny sniffle from him. “There, there,” the Brit crooned, bringing up one of the boy’s hands to kiss it. Those lips were strangely soft, so pink and firm, less plush than his older step-brother but just as welcome on his skin. He’d often found himself looking at Gavin in such a way but never for very long, always afraid of being caught. Now they were upon him and his heart was fluttering in the base of his throat. “He’s only like this when there’s something he _really_ wants to have.”

 

Ray whined in confusion when Gavin came close for a small kiss of his own, hands settling themselves perfectly on the crest of the boy’s full hips. Only then did Ray finally feel comfortable enough to be kissed, moving his lips in time with Gavin’s with amature precision. They had felt so good on his skin and they felt even better taking his mouth. He heard a pleased chuckle coming from the ginger before he felt a strong set of fingers digging into his shoulder. Blunt nails bit into his skin through his thin, worn sleeve.

 

“That’s what I want to see,” Michael breathed into his ear before kissing the arch lightly. When both of the others parted from the kiss, the older had a firm grip on the boy’s arm, beginning to guide him away. “I want to see the little slut do what he was put here in the first place for.”

 

Ray still didn’t understand, but he didn’t care. Honestly, the boy had become _woozy_ and faded with nothing but mindless and puzzled lust and found himself agreeing to every word that the step-brothers were saying. Gavin’s lips were so loving while Michael’s were so _possessive_. The combination of the two had made him hot and bothered and he didn’t know whether to cry for his father to come save him with those strong arms and booming voice so that this madness would end, or allow it to happen so that they could all feel satisfied. Torn in indecision, Ray mumbled a needy phrase before he manhandled into the nearest chair with Gavin coming from behind to lay his hands upon his shoulders, pinning him. It wasn’t anything strong, nothing that Ray couldn’t have gotten away from, but it was secure and made Ray jittery with excitement. Foreign lust was rushing through his body and he felt both heated and numb all at the same time.

 

 

“Little boy’s already so hard,” Gavin laughed while Ray was oblivious to the truth of those words. He _was_ hard, his cock beginning to tent the short skirt in a small bunch. Ray was oblivious, only watching Michael with hungry eyes as the ginger made a faint, appreciative sound at the boy.

 

“He looks so small,” Michael grinned, sinking to his knees. He was wobbly and his grin was crooked, but he managed to get close to Ray without toppling either of them over. Ray gasped as Michael slid his palms underneath his ass to give a good _squeeze_ to pull him even closer. “I want to taste,” he begged.

 

“I want to taste too, Micoo,” Gavin complained, licking his own lips. “And he wants it; see how he just lets us have him like this?”

 

There was a shameful red that bloomed across Ray’s cheek and he closed his eyes to protect himself from the rising heat. The words shook him to his very core and he _loved_ it so. He didn’t give an answer to the Brit, only giving the cry the other boys wanted when Michael hiked up his already skimpy skirt. His cock wasn’t completely out to be seen, but a pretty pink, leaking tip was out for the boys to gawk at with greedy eyes. He bent his knees inward to try and hide himself, but Michael only pried them opened once again with a low chuckle.

 

“Already trying to reward us with such lovely pearls,” he purred, bringing up a hand to try and rub at the boy’s sac through the skimpy underwear. Ray groaned, hips making shallow movements to try and have a better feel of Michael’s fingers, but soon they were invading the article of clothing. The boy wailed happily when Michael had a hand around his small, hard length; sweet thighs twitching with need. “My, I only have a hand around you and it looks like you’re going to cream any second.”

 

“S-stop talking like that!” Ray whimpered with a broken voice. There was another swell of precum along with the slickening of his walls. It made his legs fidget and both Gavin and Michael cooed happily from a saturated smell of sweets from the boy. It wasn’t anything strong, but it did sent thick blood to rush down to their cocks and before Ray knew it, Michael was palming at himself through his pants. His breath caught noisily. It was a sight he’d never thought he’d see, his step-brother lustful _because of him_ and touching himself. Muffled, needy noises through walls did not compare to such a sight.

 

“I don’t think you want me to, little rake,” the eldest groaned, finally withdrawing his hand enough to try and pull at the underwear that Ray had on. “Come on, let us have it.”

 

Ray lifted himself slightly, whining at the cool air that tickled at his cock when the garment was finally removed from his legs. Michael only pushed them down until they rung around his ankles in a haphazard manner. Thumbs pressed harshly into the thick thighs of the boy, leaving little dents in the skin and having handfuls of lush flesh in his grasp. Gavin groaned, leaning down to kiss the top of the boy’s hair. “You’re _lovely_ ,” he praised delicately. “Our sweet, little boy is very pretty, isn’t he Michael?”

 

The eldest paid no attention as his lips were tracing all over the skin. Ray made a noise before tossing his head back to look straight up at the Brit. When clouded eyes met, they shared in an upside down, awkward kiss that only set Ray’s heart even more aflame. The boy’s legs were focused on the pairs of lips that were teasing him and he tried to thrust into the air in order to have those soft, wet petals around his cocklet. He made a whiny squeal into the kiss and Gavin lifted up so that he could have air. “Shush, silly boy,” he warned lovingly. The threat of their father discovering them was still strong in the back of Gavin’s mind, though it seemed to have escaped his step-brothers.

 

“Don’t want our lovely Father to hear, now would we?” Michael sneered with laughter, tongue now beginning to lap circles around Ray’s groin. His fingers traced around the underwear that pooled around the boy’s ankles before finally getting a grip and slipping them off. The boy’s cock strained in the air, leaking proudly in hopes that it would be rewarded with a wet sheath to cover it. It took some encouragement, but he spread his thighs apart even wider to allow the eldest step-brother to come close.

  
Ray was mumbling under his breath of how he _swore_ he would stay silent for them; he did not want this to end and he _especially_ did not want their Father to come in and find him being treated like this. What Ryan would think of him. His heart ached just at the thought of his father believing him such a slag. Even so, Ray had no control over his needy noises from Michael’s tickling lips.

 

 _He’s so close, just a little more,_ Ray curled his toes tight when Michael had run his tongue all across the swell of his thigh and down to his swollen sac. “I-I can go in easy, Michael,” Ray assured with grit teeth. He was so small, slighter than that of his step-brothers he was sure. “It won’t take much, I promise.”

 

“Never knew you could beg so easily.” Michael finally allowed his tongue to touch the heated pink tip and lick upward only once. Ray made a high woo, trying to keep himself from moving. Gavin was quick to hold him and give his skin light, circular massages with his fingers to calm the boy.

 

“He’s beautiful when he does that, isn’t he?” Gavin asked with a low, roused purr. He took his fingers and slowly drug them across the boy’s chest to feel a warm, hard nip through the clothes. Quickly, he rubbed his fingers around it and his own hardness twitched in interest from the breathless moan that Ray gave in reaction. He grew almost limp, sprawling his body out on the chair with his eyes fluttering in a daze. His cock leaked a thick drop of arousal and Gavin shuddered from the sight. “Come on, boi, give him some relief. I think he’s ready now.”

 

Michael smiled when he obeyed, bringing his lips upward only slightly before having them around the smooth tip of Ray’s cock. It was so heated against Michael’s tongue, slipping in his mouth without a hitch. Michael groaned happily around Ray’s length when he tasted the sweet bead of precum, and he swallowed hungrily.

 

Ray was just about give a wail of praise until he felt Michael slip off, purring like a content cat. “You’re so cute. If I knew it was this easy, I wouldn’t have waited this long to get a taste from you.” His hand circled Ray’s cock wetly, giving it a couple of smooth strokes just to see the boy’s face twist with desire. “You would have already caught mine or my boi’s pups by now, making our Father hate his bastard step-sons even more.”

 

“Shame,” Gavin whispered lowly, his fingers finally working the front of his trousers opened. His cock sprung out almost instantly, long and hard from the sight of his Michael messing with the boy-maid.

 

“He’d be a beautiful thing with a tight, round tummy and swollen, leaking tits,” Michael continued, finally trying to move lower on the boy. His fingers dived deep into the cleft of the young Lad until he felt the wet warmth that came from the boy’s hole. He shivered when he felt his fingers being dabbed with slick as his fingers traced around the puckered skin. Ray wooed, muscles trying to clench around immediately from the foreign feel.

 

“M-Michael?” Ray asked in concerned, his face hot and flushed. He craved for Michael to continue, work him open as if he were meant to only have children and nothing more. He let his mind wander again and he imagined himself like they did with a round, pregnant tummy and breasts like those found on a pretty young girl, it made him only want it more. He folded his knees to try and spread his legs out wider for Michael to see and the eldest smiled.

 

“Look here, Gavin,” Michael said with a chuckle when he saw his love with his cock already in his hand. “He’s _wet_.”

 

“Oh, goodness,” Gavin groaned, hand squeezing around his cock to relieve some of the strain that bothered him. “He’s _soaked_ , more like.” He fell to his knees right beside Michael and immediately ran his fingers over the tight rim of the boy. It leaked with slick and with all of the intimate touches, Ray moaned from another gush.

 

“W-why are you staring? P-please, do something…” Ray begged, hand circling his now sticky and abandoned cock.

 

“He looks good,” Michael babbled, not paying attention to the boy’s pleas before he dove in to give a supposedly quick lick, but as soon as he felt the warm, sweet slick against his tongue, he moaned and licked deep. _That_ is when the boy finally lost the ability to control his volume and he cried out Michael’s name so much so that it echoed through the walls.

 

Gavin didn’t say a word, his hand working on his cock that leaked from the sight of them both. Ray had a slack, opened mouth with pretty, drunken eyes that only pleaded for nothing more than for Michael to continue. Gavin wanted to feed his cock past those lips but he couldn’t bare to cut off those whorish sounds. Ray got a firm grip on the back of Michael’s head, pressing him down even harsher against him when Michael finally poked his tongue into the tight rim.

 

“ _Oh,_ God,” Ray whimpered, pumping his hand even faster on his own length. “D-don’t stop – please, don’t _stop_.” He continued to give off soft moans. Most of them were nothing more than broken sentences of how he wanted to be taken like Michael and Gavin were talking about.

 

“D-Does this mean I...I can come to your room?” Ray panted out brokenly, looking up to Gavin with wide, desperate eyes. He always felt on the outside when his step-brothers disappeared into their bedroom together to play. He daydreamed so often about being tugged in there with them, even if only to be cuddled or pet. His breath came in a soft moan as Michael licked harder, an amused sound tickling the boy’s hole. “On hunts?”

 

Gavin chuckled, a cruel note to his usual lilt. “Imagine that. Our little boy-maid trailing behind, tripping all over himself to keep up. We could have him in the woods.” He tightened his grip on the boy’s shoulder, other hand working his long cock. “Take him right there in the brush like a proper slag.”

 

Ray cried out, squeezing his cocklet hard enough to make his hips jump. He thought of himself spread across the forest floor, leaves and twigs tangled in his hair and what was left of his clothes. Pawing at his step-brothers, begging to be licked and rutted into like a common beast.

  
“Oh, Michael, I beg you…”

 

There was no need in telling the step-brother twice. He had the butt of his palms digging into the round cheeks of the boy, spreading them apart for him to have better access to the luscious treat. Although he was drunk, licking Ray made him lose all concept of reality around him. All that mattered was how warm and delicious the boy was around his tongue. It was a deep, rich flavor that could be described as one of those rare chocolate cakes that saw sometimes but only had once in his life.

 

“He’s so good, isn’t he, Micoo?” Gavin wondered, kissing Michael’s cheek. There was an impatient gnarl from the younger step-brother. “You’ve made the poor thing almost mess himself with how hungry you are.”

 

The eldest finally pulled away, realizing that he stepped slightly out of line. He swallowed thick, giving a tender kiss on Ray’s cheek before he wiped his wet mouth and chin with his sleeve. He breathed deep before he apologized. “Sorry. I got a little carried away. He’s so good; he tastes _fertile_.” He licked at his suddenly dry lips, completely parched from the loss of the boy’s lovely slick. “I want to be buried to the fucking hilt.”

 

Ray mewled pathetically for more attention, clenching down on air and trying to show the brothers how much he longed to be filled by another tongue. The boys looked at him with eyes full of devious laughter and Gavin and pulled even closer to the boy, as if to almost replace Michael. He had a soft tongue dragging against his cleft, making Ray curl his back sharply. He gave another soft moan, circling fingers around his cock even more so. He saw a thick, white bead drip out – a warning of how close he _really_ was. “Pl- _ease_ ,” he whimpered, looking to Michael and staring at his lips. “I-I’m about – Just a little more, Michael –”

 

Gavin continued to lick, smiling against his tongue while Michael laughed, beginning to lap lightly at the boy’s length. It was right in between the sensitive divot of the skin and it made Ray mewl like a cat in heat.

 

“Yes!” he cried, trying to get even closer until suddenly, the room turned _cold_ and there was a shout that could have shattered glass – his happy world around him.

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

Michael and Gavin had wide eyes, their hearts now racing with adrenaline. Right in the doorway of the kitchen stood their Father with a furious snarl on his face. His teeth were barred tight and his eyes seemed to _glow_ in the dark from rage. “Get away from him!” he demanded.

 

Ray started to cry, feeling the wave of embarrassment coming over him. He tried to close his legs and hid himself with the flimsy skirt, but he knew it was all over when he felt a sharp pain shoot through his arm when he felt his body being snatched up from the chair.

 

Ray gasped when he saw an iron fire-stirrer clamped tight into the Father’s right fist, ready to strike down whenever needed. The heat of shame that rolled throughout Ray’s body was now conflicting with chills of _terror_ , not knowing what would happen next.

 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t _kill_ you for tampering with my step-son like this,” Haywood hissed with a wild tone. “I wake up to him moaning like the devil’s finest whore, wanting to be filled with children.”

 

Michael gave a quick look at Ray to see the sad pout that the boy was making, eyes shimmering and pleading for the truth, but there was no way that Michael would have given that to him.

 

“He seduced us, Father,” Michael said tight in his throat. It felt as if someone had reached out to strangle him, but he nodded it off when Gavin made a noise of agreement.

 

“We were trying to go onto bed after a night of hunting and he called us over for help,” Gavin squawked lowly. He looked down to his feet in false shame, hiding back a light laugh.

 

The look on the Father’s face had distorted from anger to something that would resemble _betrayal_ and heart break. The same look displayed on the boy’s face as well as he looked at the two lying step-brothers with an open jaw. He was in shock, only making a pitiful, troubled squeak. Before Michael could even say another word, there was a painful, strong hand grabbing a hold of his arm, squeezing even harder than what Michael did earlier. It made Ray being to cry in disagreement, his arm being snatched back by the growling Father and he yelled out.

 

“No! Please, they’re lying!”

 

“Father, believe us. Do you not see him?!” Michael asked almost in outrage, sticking out his hand to point out how the boy looked. He was absolutely matted up: his hair was tossed in every which way along with his face layered with a small amount of sweat and dribble from his red, heated lips. Ray felt a tear run down his cheek from the embarrassment, trying to tug down the short skirt once again to hide himself, but it was no use.

 

“I do!” Ryan agreed with an angry gnarl. He turned Ray towards him, tilting up his chin so that he was forced to look into the raging blue eyes of the Father. He could barely stand it, sniffling loudly and wiping his eyes. “Don’t cover yourself now in your shame! You know what you’ve done, don’t you?”

 

“F-Father, please,” he whimpered.

 

“ _Slut!_ I am not your Father until you’ve straightened up your ways,” he demanded, grabbing a hold of Ray’s skirt and yanking on it. The boy yelled, feeling the give of ripping fabric and tearing laces. He forced a hand downward to try and cover himself so that the Father couldn’t look.  He was successful as Ryan was more interested at now grabbing at Ray’s wrist in order to pull him away. “Waltzing around in hardly anything at all, flashing your fat cheeks and thighs at your step-brothers like a streetwalker looking for a coin. Might as well go around bare. Is that what you want, boy? To take your clothes from you?”

 

“N-No, sir,” he choked out Ray finally stopped resisting and he looked back at the two step-brothers and begging for them to tell the truth and help him. His eyes were a rich, watery brown that leaked with tears and they said nothing. Now his outfit was completely ruined and his cocklet was exposed in the air for all the see if his hand weren’t there trying to hide it.

 

“I _knew_ this would happen,” Haywood muttered to himself, clicking his tongue impatiently. “I should have known better than to trust you. It’s no wonder I won’t let you to the ball – instead of people getting to you, you’d get to them and play them for your own rewards.”

 

Ray pulled against him, tiny arms trying to slip out of his grasp to get away, but it was useless. He accepted defeat, sobbing softly as he tripped over his own feet to keep up with the angry Father.  He wanted to tell him the truth of what happened: how he fell into a trap of lusty kisses and licks, but he knew it wouldn’t do any good now.

 

His second prayer besides forgiveness and clarity was to hope that the Father hadn’t seen his hard cock still trying to tent up through the skirt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be working on My Little Ray, Welcome to Jail, and Scene Does not Contain a Lapdance, ALL throughout the summer.


End file.
